


Gold Coins

by greatestofdoots



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Sex, Sex Worker, brothel, my fav kind of junkrat.......along w little dick!junkrat, virgin!Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatestofdoots/pseuds/greatestofdoots
Summary: You work at a brothel and a certain Junker comes by with an impressive amount of money and he wants to spend it all on you. Does not use the Y/N format.





	Gold Coins

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHH this is so bad and gay @_@ this was sooo much better in my head lol.....i haven't written porn since i rp'd in high school....im a little rusty, but i had fun divulging myself in this story lmao 
> 
> i decided to upload this separate from my junkrat/insert oneshot collection since its a little more in-depth and i feel it works better being published by itself.
> 
> i also don't mean to offended or demonize sex workers or anyone who sells themselves. i wanted the reader to be the only one with a good moral compass is this trashy junker world :/// unfortunately, i dont think these people would have much respect for them. i hope you understand what i was trying to go with this...lol rip
> 
> i hope my grammar and spelling is good enough :/// tell me if you like it, it will stroke my ego. ciao ;* <3

You lived in this shabby building for all your life. At least, for as long as you remember. You don’t recall having two people to call mother and father; instead, you had a family that consisted of sisters not related to you by blood and a few sweet older women, who you referred to as your aunts, and they ran an innocent business together while looking after their “daughters” before the Crisis happened. Fortunately, they all survived, but sometimes, you wish they didn’t. 

The Omnic Crisis changed them for the worst. The concept of family didn’t matter anymore and that didn’t help a person stay alive. It was survival of the fittest, even if that meant betraying your own family. Yours aunts turned cold and selfish. They didn’t put the girl’s best interests first anymore. Soon, their harmless little fabric store transformed into something abhorrent. To them, it was a way of getting by. Just to eat, to stay clothed, to defend themselves. You all lived on the outskirts of what became Junker Town, and while the radiation levels here weren’t as severe, didn’t mean it wouldn’t influence anyone. 

Since your aunts tried to protect you girls years ago, when the meltdown occurred, by going out and getting food and water, but you noticed the lingering radiation in the air changed them over time. Eventually, their looks and personalities changed dreadfully. There was no doubt in your mind that you and your sisters were effected too, despite your fruitless attempts of staying sheltered from the contagious wasteland. You never considered yourself as deranged as your aunts, though. 

You wanted to escape a long time ago, most of your sisters did. But none of you were raised with survival instincts. Being alone out in the empty world frightened you more than your cruel aunts. You ignored the sisters that mocked you for wanting to stay pure and considerate of others; they only cared about themselves. However, you tried to make a pact with your other sisters, the ones who believed in you and your cause for rebuilding your lives in a less hostile way. Time went on and they soon drifted away from your trust. None of them were on your side, and you were often pinned as the Cinderella of the group, for pretending to be like a princess. You weren’t a princess and you weren’t pretending to be anything else. You wanted to escape the Outback and start anew, with no violence or thievery. You wanted your old life back. 

Though they didn’t care about your well being, your aunts were adamant on keeping you and your sisters in their possession in order to get money. Their shop that was flourishing in a happier time was transformed into a brothel. Some of you were overage, some of you weren’t, but that didn’t stop them. Any desperate sap was willing to exchange a few gold coins to have a little fun with you or your sisters. The concept made you sick. This was when your dream of escaping the Outback first came into your mind. Indulging in sexual favors with men for money was something you were morally against. You couldn’t bear bringing yourself to do it. Times got rough. Your aunts got nastier, and verbally abusive. They often threatened to tie you out in the middle of the desert to a withered tree and wait until something came along to rip you apart and eat you. You gave in to their demands. 

The aunt, your sisters and you live in house. It reminds you of a farm house. This is where your aunts sold fabrics, bobbins, and thread for the elderly, but now they were hosting it as a place for indulgent fun. You and your sisters kept your shared bedrooms in the attic of the house and the spare rooms on the second floor were the rooms where you brought your clients in. Nothing about this place was fancy. Then again, neither was anything in Junker town. Your aunts would occupy the front of the house with a desk where they tried their best to keep logs, names of clients and a change box as neat (albeit taboo) as possible. The only thing they truly cared about was the money that came out of this, after all. 

Most of the people who came to the brothel were men. Young to middle age men who scavenge to live and want to take a load off for a night. Very rarely did a woman come in, but whether you or your sisters minded, your aunts forced you to because of the money. Never did you turn a client down. It was mostly men, disgusting and sweaty, skin like leather from the sun and labor, who paid as little as they could and then try to get more favors than they paid for out of you. Your first time having sex was with a client. It wasn’t anything worth remembering, because you can’t even picture his face anymore or what exactly the two of you did. Unfortunately, you are the most frequently requested girl out of all your sisters, much to their chagrin. You never considered yourself pretty, or remotely attractive. But compared to them, and the rest of the Junker Town civilians for that matter, you were ripe. You had meat on your bones, enough fat to grab and squeeze and smack. It wasn’t something you were proud of. While your sisters were usually requested for small favors like oral or groping, you were the one the men wanted to grind up against. You didn’t understand and neither did your aunts, but they encouraged it in their sick, twisted way and accepted all the gold coin that were thrown at them. You were their star and meal ticket in this wasteland.

It was a peculiar night; it was colder out than usual but you didn’t have anything to cover yourself up. Wearing just a worn-down bra and an ugly skirt that stopped at your ankles, the most you could do was snatch a ratty bathroom towel and wrap it around your bare shoulders like a shawl. The time of day didn’t really depend on the number of customers there were, and since there were none at the moment, you trudged up the two flights of stairs to the attic and collapsed on your designated bed. 

You were having one of those moments where you wanted to cry, where you needed to cry. For no particular reason, you just felt small and hopeless. You hated this place, you hated what you had to do just to get by. Your aunts and your sisters hate you…or are they just jealous of you? Probably not. Whatever the answer, the hatred didn’t hurt any less. You often thought about ending it all. Taking your life whenever you were alone, like now. As useless as you felt, there was a small part of your mind that tells you everything will get better. There’s no way you can be trapped in this irritated barren land until you die. Then again, everyone else in Junker Town dreamed that. What makes you any special? You’re thinking of killing yourself again. You wished for somebody, anybody to crash their way into your life and swoop you off your feet, away from this place. 

Your thoughts were disturbed with a loud commotion happening downstairs. It didn’t sound like a customer, so you kept your face buried in your stained pillow. One of your sisters probably dropped something and now your aunts are shouting at them. You heard a few people running up and down the rickety stairs. Nothing too unusual. A voice started screaming your name. You lifted your head and called backed nervously. 

“What?” 

“Get down here NOW!” 

You inhaled slowly and pulled yourself up off the bed and slipped through the hatch of the attic and down the stairs to the bottom floor where your “family” was in a frenzy. One aunt looked like she was so giddy she could scream, and the other looked really conflicted, almost frustrated. That aunt caught sight of you waltzing down the stairs and threw her arms around you, an unfamiliar sensation. 

“Christ, you will not believe what happened!” 

You blinked and surveyed the surrounding faces. “Uh...no?” 

Your other aunt pushed your sisters aside, waving a small draw string pouch in her wrinkled hands.   
“This, right ‘ere! That’s what!” She shoved the bag in your face but kept a tight grip on it, not trusting you. 

You carefully peer in the bag and feel your eyes bulge out of your head. A pile of pure gold coins, too many to count. 10? 15? 20? You’ve never seen that much money in your whole life. You’ve also haven’t seen your aunts look this happy in a long time, and for this one moment, you had to smile with them.

“A…client gave this to us? He’s paying us this much?” 

“You betcha he is!” Your aunt grinned deviously. “And you’re gonna be the one to go up there and milk him for more.” 

Your smile quickly dropped. “Why do I have to do it? Why...he already gave us so much, why can’t we just—“

 A bony hand snatched your wrist and twisted it, forcing you to gasp and cringe in pain. Your aunt lowered her face into yours. “You will go up there and find out where he’s gettin’ this money. No frickin’ bloke has ever come ‘ere with this kind of money.” 

She shoved you up the first few steps, letting go of your wrist and staring you down. “He’s in the room down the hall and to the right. Don’t fuck this up now, y’hear me? Do whatever he tells ya to do or ya won’t be fed for a week. Maybe more!” 

You rubbed your bruise, sighed, and headed up the stairs slowly while holding back tears. 

“By the way, that guy gots some bombs on him, includin’ a gun. ‘Ave fun with that.” 

You gulped but didn’t turn back or lose your footing. It wasn’t uncommon for Junkers to carry weapons. They’d be stupid not to. But something about how much money this guy had frightened you. Did he usually get what he wanted with force and threats? Will you be getting out of this alive? You were just contemplating taking your own life only a few minutes ago and yet you were walking towards the door with a possible murderer inside, someone you were expected to please. 

You turned the door knob of the door leading to what was once a library, filled with books that you loved to read. Since then, all the books have been used to help fuel fire when the Crisis first happened on nights they needed to keep warm. The room you stepped into had empty bookshelves against all the walls surrounding the room, some shelves crooked, broken, or not there at all and all that remained were outlines on the wall where they once stood. Everything was dusty, not really being taken care of since nothing in these rooms besides the bed get any use. The bed itself was against the far back wall, with a small window a few inches over to its right which faced the front of the house. 

A man was in the room, gazing out the window. His back was towards you, obviously not hearing the door creak open. He was so tall, he could probably touch the ceiling while you couldn’t even graze it with your fingertips if you jumped high enough. Bare torso, straps with bombs attached, tattered shorts and…a unique set of prosthetics that you’ve never seen before. They look polished compared to the body they were attached to, a stark contrast if you had to admit. You bit your bottom lip as you shut the door softly behind you, leaning back against it. That got the man’s attention as he snapped his head around and met your stare, looking alert. Immediately, his face broke out in a grin that stretched ear to ear. You couldn’t read that smile…he looked giddy. 

“Hooley dooley, lookit what we ‘ave ‘ere.” He hobbled over to you with his uneven gait. His peg leg thumped, thumped, thumped, hard against the hardwood floor and you knew the others downstairs could here. You pressed your body flat against the door, wishing you could push back further. You anticipated him putting his hands on you, groping you up and down like the other Junkers do, but your body relaxed when he planted both hands on his hips instead, gazing down at you with a strange fondness in his eyes. 

“Whatcha name? Ya got one, sheila?” 

“How do you know my name’s not Sheila?” Your response came out slow, but you felt like teasing this stranger. He seemed like the type to take a joke. 

Especially if the howl of laughter that exploded from him wasn’t clear enough.

He slapped his flesh hand against his knee, regaining his balance and breath after his outburst. “Ya know, ya got a point there. Never crossed me mind, I reckon.” 

His toothy smile was infectious, because you were now giggling and smiling too. That reaction was not what you were expecting, but it definitely helped as a confidence booster. You shyly turned your torso back and forth, skirt swaying, hands clasped behind your back. You never put on an act for your clients, you preferred to stay a little more natural. It was a coincidence that this time you were genuinely feeling shy under the steady gaze of the lanky man towering above you. It didn’t help that you trailed your eyes up and down his frame of pure muscle and not an ounce of fat on his body. 

You took a deep breath and told him your name. Then you fiddled with your skirt. “Do you have a name?”

Without missing a beat, the man thrusted his mechanical arm out towards you, smile large and proud. “Name’s Junkrat!” 

You went to go touch his fake hand, but you withdrew carefully. Instead, you reached out and grasped his real hand, bringing it up and holding it between your own hands. 

“Junkrat…” You giggled. “What a cute name.” 

The man, Junkrat, hunched over with a string of nervous titters escaping him. He avoided eye contact with you once you stepped forward, letting go of his hand, and gingerly placing yours on his soot covered chest. Your fingers ever so lightly traced over the straps that were bounded to his chest, over his bony shoulders, down his arms and back over his hard chest. When your hands started to graze, his demeanor shifted. His smile slightly faltered and his eyes darter in different directions. He looked at you, to your hands, to the side, back to your hands and back at you. If you had to guess on the spot, you’d say he was nervous. You search his features for an answer, but those wide, amber eyes of his didn’t give away much. When you stared at him for too long, he licked his lips and giggled maniacally. 

“You’ve ever done something like this before?” You asked sweetly. You drew circles with your fingertip on his pectorals, earning you another series of nervous giggles. He began to stumble for an answer while he observed his chest. Covered in a layer of ash and soot, presumably from all the bombs he carries with him. You were leaving clean circle smudges through the grime and once he noticed, he starts snickering. 

“You haven’t answered my question…” You pressed on lightly. 

Junkrat turned his eyes to you. “Uh, what was tha?” 

You snaked your arms slowly around his torso and clasped your hands together behind his back. You pressed your chin against his chest and gave him a pair of sultry doe eyes. “You’ve ever fooled around in a brothel before?” 

Now you were positive he was nervous. When your arms started to move, the tight muscles under his skin tightened noticeably, his breath hitching in his throat. “Erm, well, uh...never been in no fancy place like this, no.” 

Fancy? Your suspicions were getting higher, and you decided to get more answers out of him. You smiled contently, taking in a deep breath through your nose as you pushed up onto your toes and moaned. 

“Why don’t you come down here and give me a kiss, big boy? I want to make all those gold coins worth it.” 

Your way of teasing was certainly doing a number on him; you didn’t have a chance to blink before his lips came crashing down upon yours. His thin lips were cracked, rough as sand, and it hurt how inexperienced he was, though he was acting as if he was the best. No technique or rhythmic flow, but you were overpowered by his iron grip on your biceps and your fingers wriggled uselessly, trying desperately to grab at his head and take charge. A moan escaped from deep within your throat by mistake, and it gave him the wrong idea. That only egged him on, pressuring his chapped lips harder into yours and slipping his tongue out in a skeevy and sloppy manner.

Your hands eventually found his hard chest and you firmly shoved him away, taking in a gasp of air the second you broke away. He looked stunned, slightly upset, but his eyes were in a daze, as if those were the best few seconds of his life. You begged to differ. 

“Well,” you breathed, running your hands through your hair. “You’ve never kissed before, obviously.” You enunciated that last word with sass. He reacted with a scowl. 

“I’ve neva!” He held a hand to his chest, acting posh and overly offended. “Whad’ya know what I ‘ave done and not done? Huh? You’re not treatin’ me so nice, girly. I outta get me money back from the way you’re actin’…jus wanna have a little fun.” 

You swallowed your pride and anger. As much as every fiber of your body screamed at you to smack this idiot across the face, the money meant more to you at the moment. You couldn’t risk it all just because this guy can’t kiss and please you. It’s your job to please him. 

“What I mean,” You said softly, swaying over to him, making him back up until his legs hit the edge of the bed, “is that it’s my job to make you feel good…you don’t have to try so hard, okay?” 

You raised your hands and started to pet his hair. His eye slipped closed in an instant, a shiver running through his body and a groan rising from his throat. 

“‘Spose you’re right…” He grinned when you peppered his face with kisses as light as a butterfly. “Don’t know much ‘bout kissin’ anyways…” He admitted shyly, nudging his face closer to your lips for more. 

The action made you giggle. You were quick to try to undress him from his equipment since it was too clunky and in the way. He took charge in removing it himself and once he was stripped of all that rubbish, you caught him by surprise. Pressing your palms flat against his chest, you gently pushed his back into the lumpy mattress and climbed your way on top of his with adept ease. His expression read between a mix of overwhelming excitement and intense anxiety. 

“Don’t be nervous.” You cooed, and ran your hands up and down his tight muscles that spasmed under your touch. “I’ll take good care of you.” 

He quickly nodded his head, muttering ‘yeah’’s under his breath until you scooted down towards his hips and undid his belt buckle and zipper. 

“Whoa, huh.” He gulped and it looked as if his hands were going to snatch yours, but he soon found himself gripping at the stained bed sheet beneath him. “Just goin’ right for tha’ goods, yeah?” 

He sucked in a breath through his teeth the moment his erect cock sprang out from his shorts when you slipped them down to his thighs. The guy isn’t wearing any underwear, but you’ve seen worse. In fact, you were too distracted to care much. You smile cheekily at your client. 

“All we’ve done is kiss once and gave light touches, and you’re already hard for me…” Giggling, you  pause and take a moment to marvel at the flushed cock standing up in front of you. You can’t say you’re impressed by the length or the girth, but it’s one of the nicer ones you’ve encountered. You took a hold of it gently and began to play with him in a light manner, though by the sounds of his strangled moans, you might as well have him balls deep within you.

Speaking of which…he only had one testicle. 

You took a closer look and gaped. “Oh my, you’re missing a testicle!” You looked at him and he stared back, startled. “What happened?” 

He gave a limp shrug of his shoulders. “I dunno.” 

You wrinkled your nose but you saw no point of asking any further questions. Besides, that pink head was too tempting for you not to kiss. When you pressed your lips to it, his legs twitched and his upper body wriggled in pleasure. 

“Stop bein’ a damn tease, get on with it!” He huffed and gripped at the bed sheets, prepared. Instead of responding back with a remark, you dipped your head down, wetting your lips, and began to take him into your mouth. Little by little. You only took in his head and ran your fingers up and down the rest of his shaft to get him worked up, which worked beautifully. You then took in more, bobbing your head up and down steadily to slick his entire cock with saliva which made it easier to pump him with your head when you needed a gasp of air. The Junker laying under you, at your mercy was literally vibrating with pleasure with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, back arched. 

“Ooooh, fuck me, mate.” He gasped, his lips curling into a weak smile. A genuine one; not that wicked grin fueled by mockery. His hips began to roll in time with your mouth. You eventually started deep throating him without intention because he began to buck up and fuck your mouth mercilessly. He wasn’t aware of your gagging or tight grip on his thigh. He was too caught up in a cloud of suffocating pleasure, everything he was thinking and feeling fell from his lips in nonsensical gibberish. 

“A-ahhh, fuck yeah, sheila, don’t stop…don’t stop, don’t stop, fuuuuuck you’re so good—uhh!” 

Right as his voice cracked, you pulled your mouth away, your lips making a satisfying wet ‘pop’ once you took his cock away. The most satisfying thing was to see how aggravated he looked and the low, pathetic whine that escaped him. 

“The fuck? Why’dya stop…” 

You giggled. “We’re only halfway done, baby. Not even to the good part…” You whispered and stood up on your knees, hovering over his wet, red dick standing tall.

He whipped the back of his flesh hand against his forehead and watched you, mesmerized, roll up your heavy skirt to reveal your slick little cunt, making Junkrat gape. You felt his cock twitch and tap you in the leg. 

“Fuck, if that ain’t the most gorgeous sight I ever saw…” He murmured and licked his dry lips, gazing up into your eyes. “I bet puttin’ my cock in tha’ will feel just a gorgeous too.” 

You hummed as you readjusted your position above him. Your pussy was just grazing over his tip, already leaking with precum, and reached your arms behind yourself to unclasp your bra before discarding it to the floor. Junkrat only groaned in anticipation at the display, but once he went to go reach for your breasts with his bionic hand, you slapped it away. “

Nuh-uh. Left hand only.” You scolded, but you couldn’t be totally serious when you saw how hungry he looked at you. 

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” He giggled before being cut off with a fierce kiss from you. You leaned down, taunting him with your warm cunt rubbing on his shaft, as he played around with both of your breasts with just his one hand. He made good use of it, too. He was even able to squeeze your tits together and give each nipple a hard suck and a nip, chuckling as he did so. You pushed his hand away and pinned him down to the bed. You wiggled your hips back in position over his cock after losing your balance from the quick teasing. Your skirt also unraveled and now you and Junkrat’s legs were hidden underneath all your ruffles and frills, but you hiked the skirt back up again, revealing your juicy cunt and how it was barely hovering over his head. He gasped, twisted and shivered all at the sight. He looked up at you with heavy eyes, a bit of drool dripping down the corner of his mouth and down his chin...already so frazzled just from the foreplay alone. 

“You want my pussy?” You ran circles over his hard nipples with your thumbs. “Want me to ride your delicious cock, mmh?” 

He panted, aggressively shaking his head to nod. “Christ, yes, ride tha’ fuck outta me, darl’. Please.” 

His whining and begging was doing something to your nerves. You wanted to bounce on his pelvis until his eyes rolled to the back of his head and all he could muster is a silent scream. You tried to steady your pounding heart with even breaths. This felt like a new experience in itself and you couldn’t put your finger on why. You still needed to remain level-headed as much as you just wanted to let your hair down and go to town on the horny man jittering under your thighs. Gripping his dick, you ever so slowly slid your weight down on top of it and Junkrat croaked. You kept one hand gripped at your skirt folds and the other one pressed to the mattress to balance yourself. You remained like that for the first few minutes, gently rolling your hips, not really lifting yourself but rather helping him get a feel for this new sensation. In the back of your mind, you knew he had never done this before. A typical scene of an older virgin boy pretending they know what they’re doing but they’re secretly scared on the inside. You can tell from the wide eye glaze of Junkrat’s face, staring right up at you. 

“Hoooley dooley,” he swallowed, “this… _christ_ , 's so good.” He shuddered, his head lolling backwards on the pillow. You giggled lightly, running your hand across his abs. 

“You doing okay, sweetie?” 

Another restless nod, a huge face splitting grin breaking out across his lips. “F-fuck yeeeah. Gimmie more.” 

You obeyed, and began to roll your hips a little faster, pushing yourself up on your knees to bounce yourself right back down on his cock. Each soft slap of your ass on his bare pelvis earned you a breathless _‘uh!’_  from the junker who was panting desperately. You were normally good at controlling yourself but the delicious sounds coming from the virgin squirming under you was turning you on tremendously and you couldn’t help but whimper along. 

As if on cue, feeling your legs growing weak, Junkrat lifted his left hand and placed it on your navel, his thumb slightly crazing your exposed clit. 

“Lemme try.” He heaved, his eyes looking at you lazily. It wouldn’t be much longer for either of you. 

Nodding, you rolled off the taller man and laid on your back, and he was quick enough to push your skirt up and away from the goods and bury himself deep inside with a labored groan. You had to moan in response, seeing him drop his head limply and begin to buck his skinny hips right _SMACK_  into you. 

“Fuck,” you gasped, rolling your head to the side. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the pleasure curling up within the pit of your stomach. Were you actually going to cum? You don’t know if you’ve ever came before; with a client or an actual lover. You felt a pair of lips in the nape of your neck, nipping, breathing, licking, any reason to have his lips on you. Your chests rubbed against each other with a burning sensation, but it felt so good and right. He was unstoppable. His bony pelvis was thrusting incredibly fast, you could barely see straight with how hard he was pounding into you. 

“Good God, Junkrat…” 

“Say Jamison.” He gasped into your breast, engulfing as much of the nipple into his drooling mouth as he could. 

“W-what?” You tried to lift your head, but it felt like lead. Shit, you were so close.

“Say Jamison, say it, please.” He nearly growled as he pressed his lips to your head, his nose to your temple. “C’mon, darl’, lemme hear you say it.” 

You gasped, closing your eyes as you exposed more of your neck to him. In the horniest voice you can do, you cried out. 

“Oooh _God_ , Jamison!” 

“Urrk—yes!” 

All the muscles in his body convulsed, his breathing was raspy and uneven. You felt him cum deep inside you, but that was the least of your problems. He groaned into your sweaty skin, milking out his orgasm and slipping into the glorious afterglow but going completely limp on top of you. 

It was deathly quiet aside from both of you panting. Before you were going to lift him off, his flesh hand came snaking down in between your bodies and slipped right into your still gaping and dripping pussy. 

“Junkr—oh, _god!_ ” 

He rammed his fingers right into you, a mixture of your fluids and his cum dripping down his hand. He propped himself up on his right elbow, watching the display of you trembling at the mercy of his hand fucking your cunt. 

“Cum for me. C’mon, c’mon, fuckin’ lemme feel your pussy squeeze.” He growled and licked his salty lips and the moment you two locked eyes, your jaw hung open for a silent scream when your orgasm hit you and you came all over Junkrat’s hand and the bed sheets. 

“My goodness…” You brushed your hair away from your face, watching as the Junker slowly rose up on the bed and kneaded the muscles in his upper left arm. At this point, the guys would clean themselves up and leave. Junkrat just sat on the edge of the body, his eyes contently closed. There was an awkward silence, at least for you, but just as you were going to speak up, a harsh banging on the door caused you both to jump. 

“Hey! Are you two done in there? I gotta another down ‘ere lookin’ for you!”

You sighed deeply and Junkrat glanced at you. 

“Clean yourself up and get out here!” 

Junkrat sprang up from his spot and shimmed his lithe body back into his shorts. “Whelp, looks like it’s time for me to bounce.”

When you got up, you picked up your bra and snapped it back on and smoothed out your skirt. You turned around and Junkrat was already equipped with his strap of bombs and tire and chain. He wiggled his torso around to get comfortable but froze when he locked eyes with you. You swallowed the lump in your throat and took a step forward. 

“Um. I guess…you should probably hurry on out of here. My aunts get pretty frustrated if I don’t move fast enough.” 

The Junker limped over to the only window in the room and pushed it as far up as he could. He dropped himself on the window still, readying himself to jump out any moment. 

“It was a real pleasure, sheila. The most fun I’ve had in ages.” He flashed a toothy grin at you and your heart fluttered. 

“Y-you can leave through the door—“ 

“Nah, I prefer goin’ out with a boom.” 

“What--?” 

You stiffened when you noticed a button detonator in his flesh hand. “Oh my God…” 

Seeing your stone-cold expression, Junkrat glanced at the device in his hand and giggled. He seemed unfazed. “Don’t worry, darl’, I won’t hurt ya. In fact, I have a question I want to ask ya.” 

You just stared at him. Suddenly, his face seemed to twist into something more serious, a little nervous, but he looked mostly determined and hopeful. 

“Will ya come with me? I dunno what it is ‘bout ya but…crikey, you’ve made me happier than I have been since I was just an ankle bitter.” 

You were completely dumbfounded. Your blood ran cold but your heart was thundering in your rib cage at his words. Should you be flattered? Is this a sign? 

“But…you don’t know me. I don’t know you. We’ve only had sex…how can you say this?” 

“I have my instincts.” He countered quickly, looking deep in your eyes, brows furrowed. For once, his pupils were steady and focused. He looked somber. “People say I got the best instincts in tha world. I know when somethin’ feel right, and wantin’ you ta come with me just feels right. Please?” 

You wrung your hands together and flinched when there was more banging at the door. 

“Hey, what’s the fuckin’ hold up!?”

You inhaled slowly, tears brimming your eyes for reasons you didn’t understand. You felt this pressure, but you also felt so excited at the idea of grabbing onto this strange man’s arm and being taken away from this horrible place.

“I…I don’t…how do I know I can trust you?” You squeaked, feeling very small under his fierce gaze.

 Junkrat’s mouth was set in a firm, straight line. He took a moment to think, really think. With a burst of energy, he jumped from his place on the window sill, hobbled over to you, and grasped both your hands within his. 

“Me name is Jamison Fawkes. Born in South ‘Stralia. Me favorite drink is boba tea half sweetened and I don’t like needles. I got me arm chopped off and me leg was blown off and…” 

You held your breath as he let go of your hands and stuck his finger in his mouth, winced, and snapped something off from his tooth, making you grimace. He revealed to you what it was in the palm of his hand.

“Found this in the Omnium.” 

Your eyes practically budged out of your head, your mouth agape. Suddenly, his name made sense. 

“Good God…y-you’re…the one who found the treasure? You’re _that_ Jamison Fawkes?” 

He seemed like the type to boast and gloat, but all he managed was a devilish smile. “Yep. And I want to spend me treasures with you, darl’.”

More and more voices were screaming your name from the other side of the door. Banging, knocking, people throwing their weight against it to break it down. Junkrat eyed the rattling door, but then brought his eyes back to you… 

“I’ll make you the luckiest girl in ‘Stralia, in all of tha world.” He grasped your hands again, tugging you with him towards the window. “I see how they treat ya. Ya don’t deserve to rot here. Please, won’t ya come with me?” 

" **We’re breaking down this door!** "

You whipped your head around, watching the hinges give way. You turned back towards Junkrat, who was gripping his detonator so tightly his knuckles were turning white. His eyes never left yours. 

" **ONE!** "

This was the only home you’ve ever known, this was the only thing you were good at. Why would this all be happening to you? Maybe it was meant to be. Listen to your instincts, go with your guts. Right now, your guts were shouting at you to get the hell out of there. 

" **TWO!** "

Your lips trembled and your voice was small but firm. 

“Yes. Get me out of here.” 

Junkrat’s eyes sparkled and so did the gold tooth in the grin he flashed you. 

“Perfect.”

" **…THREE!** " 

A strong arm wrapped around your waist and spun you to be pinned to his body. Junkrat slipped his legs through the window, cackling the whole time, and just as the door was busted down and you glanced over his shoulder, a bright flash lit up the faces of your aunts and sisters and you were now free-falling from the window of your house that just exploded and is submerged in smoke and flames.

 

" _WHA-HOOOO!_ "


End file.
